Darkness And Isolation
by MartyMcFlyJr
Summary: IWhat happens when the dark one can be controlled by one of the "heroes" "I can give you nothing but darkness and isolation," Rumple tried to protect Cora from his dark curse. But even the dark one could not imagine THIS much darkness...


Emma!"

Emma jumped and spun around completely shocked. That voice belonged to Hook. She was at the cemetery. They had just buried Robin Hood.

"Hook?" How could that be?

"Emma, I was brought back," Hook said happily, "Zeus let me because I helped him with something!"

Emma just kept staring.

Hook approached her, "I am a hero, even in the underworld!"

And then he started kissing her. She kissed back out of habit, but her heart was not into it at all.

Emma couldn't help thinking about Regina and Robin a few inches away. She detached her lips from Hook's and started running. She wasn't sure why she was running or where she was running to. She just ran and ran, blindly, without stopping and without thinking.

No thinking. She could not think. She would not allow herself to think any thoughts at all. No, she was not confused, she was not scared, she was not angry, she was not sad, she was just running.

She ran until her lungs were raw and her throat was dry and her legs felt like rubber. When she finally collapsed from exhaustion, she found herself hugging a headstone for balance. She was holding onto Neal's headstone. When she realized where she was she just couldn't continue to suppress her feelings any longer. She let out a sob so broken, that it felt like she was sinking right into the ground to be with the man, she finally admitted to herself, was her one true love.

Emma could not stop, for hours, she stayed by the grave and continued crying long after the sun has set and most of Storybrooke's residents were sleeping.

After a while the entire town was talking about Hook's return and Emma's reaction. No one was able to find her. At night, they all gave up and decided to let her calm down. Hook reassured everyone that she was capable of taking care of herself, and that she was probably just so thrilled that he was back.

"She will come back to me very soon," he nodded haughtily, "She just needs time to get over the surprise."

Everyone went to sleep happy that night, knowing that Emma finally got what she wanted. They were happy for her that her boyfriend was back so unexpectedly, and they knew that better times were coming.

While that town was calmly asleep, however, darkness was seeping in. the portal that allowed Hook into the land of the living was left open and the people of Storybrooke along with every realm in existence - even the land without magic - were going to face the darkest, most dangerous times in the history of the universe.

Rumple woke up early, kissed Belle lightly without waking her, and left the house with a bouquet of flowers. He did this every morning before the town woke up. The drama happening at the town never interested him. So Hook was back and Emma freaked, big deal. He went on with his daily activities as usual, unless approached by one of the townspeople demanding his help with something.

So why was he feeling such a doom this morning? He felt as if a car was zooming right at him in full speed. He could not understand how yesterday's events could leave him with such foreboding.

He approached his son's grave and sat down by the headstone placing the flowers carefully by his name. Neal, they wrote, the name he chose for himself because his father abandoned him, Gold thought with a squeeze to his heart. Silent tears were pouring out of his eyes as he thought about the little time he had with his child. How he missed him! How he wished he could have given him that chance at happiness he wanted for him!

"Oh Bae," he sobbed. Why did he resurrect me? The question was echoing in his brain every day since Bae died, He could have lived and been happy…

Henry slept at his mom's mansion, if laying in bed wide awake is considered "sleeping". He knew something was up when Regina came to pick him up from school instead of his other mom Emma. From what he gleaned out of the hushed gossip, it seemed that Hook somehow came back from the dead and his mom did not receive the news as everyone had expected. Now everyone was looking for his mom Emma while he was tucked safely in with his other mom so he wouldn't be involved.

Henry kept dozing off just to jump awake from confused dreams about his moms and Hook and Robin Hood and his dad. Sometime in the middle of the night he jerked awake feeling something very sinister in the air. He got out of bed and looked out of the window. He thought he saw a hooded man appear out of nowhere. This man looked strange and suspicious. Suddenly another figure appeared, a woman, also looking creepy. As he kept looking, people poped out of nowhere just to walk off and disappear into the dark street. Was he sleeping? Was this a dream? Henry was so tired from his sleepless night that he wasn't quite sure.

He walked dazedly towards the door to wake his mom and the next thing he knew, he had jerked awake again, and a faint dawn light was coming in from the window along with the chirping of birds. Henry was not sure if what he saw from his window was real, but he suddenly had an idea where he could find his mom Emma.

"Mr Gold?" Henry sneaked out of the house and came to the cemetery hoping he could find his mom, and instead he saw his grandfather, face wet with tears.

When Gold saw Henry he quickly turned away and wiped his tears, but he was too late.

"I'll go…" Henry said.

"No, no, I was just leaving, Henry," Gold said getting up from the ground and hurrying away. He hoped that Henry didn't see the tears on his face before or at least didn't notice.

Henry looked hesitant, so Gold continued, "I have to get back to Belle and then open my shop. I will see you around, Henry."

Gold turned to leave, but just as he turned away from Henry there was a sudden loud clap of thunder and he heard Henry yelp.

Henry was surrounded by a whirlpool of what looked like an electric current but felt a lot more sinister than that. as Rumple watched in horror, Henry was fading into the current; he was becoming the current! It looked as if Henry was being turned into strips of something that were swirling around him.

Gold kept trying to grab for Henry but as the seconds ticked by he was less approachable. Gold knew exactly why he was unable to help Henry, and he drew out his dagger and put it down on the ground. instantly, he was able to grip Henry and stop the terrifying torrent that was tearing Henry apart. Holding Henry's limp body, Gold healed the burns and gashes that whatever-that-was peeled away from his body, and when Henry looked like he was healed, and breathing evenly, sleeping, he poofed Henry to Regina's mansion where he landed safely on his own bed.

"Henry will probably not remember any of it, it will feel like a nightmare." Rumple thought, his heart beating fast. He hoped this wouldn't traumatize the child. "He will wake up and Regina will soothe him. everything will be OK."

Rumple looked around to retrieve the dark dagger from the ground and to his horror, he could not find it. and then everything happened at once. he heard a familiar laugh, felt that familiar tug of command to "stay put!" and he saw Zelena approaching him triumphantly.

Rumple saw black spots swimming in front of his eyes, his ears were ringing, his legs turned to jelly and he fell to his knees. He held onto the ground with sweaty palms, his mind screaming in protest as Zelena leisurely walked closer to him. he couldn't escape because he was commanded to stay where he was and there was no overriding the control of the dagger.

When she reached him and gently caressed his hair he felt his world collapse around him. He knew that this was the end of his rope. he would never survive her torture again. He may keep living, because the dark one never dies, but he will no longer be.

"Please..." he found his voice and it was horse with terror, "kill me," he begged, "please."

She laughed lightly and stroked the back of his neck, sending shivers of repulsion down his spine. "It will be different this time," she said softly, "I will not lock you in a cage. I am a hero now, didn't you notice? I changed."

Rumple did not seem to hear what she was saying. He was cracking with hysteria from the subjugation she forced on him. "Look at me," she commanded.

Rumple could hear her talk but it took him too long to process the sounds she was making and form them into words that can be understood by his brain. His body obeyed before his mind could comprehend the command, and he looked at her with wide, fearful eyes, struck dumb, as she continued talking to him.

"No one must know that I am holding the dagger. You may not tell anyone. You will be free to do what you want, you can use magic, but never against me. You can stay with your Belle for as long as she still wants you. The only thing I expect from you is that every Tuesday night you will come to my house and we will begin working on creating a baby."

She paused for a long moment, because the words she was speaking did not sink in right away. When what she had commanded finally hit him, his eyes went round and he shook his head frantically, unable to make a sound even though his mouth was open.

"Don't worry, pet," she said soothingly, "it won't hurt this time. We will just focus on the baby-making. It will be like a job. I will see you this Tuesday."


End file.
